


A Good Friend

by Zamalda



Series: Hurts in Hindsight [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Manipulation, Manipulation of a Minor, Non-Sexual, Sadness, Single Chapter For Now, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, dream smp au, smp au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamalda/pseuds/Zamalda
Summary: He knew what he had done. He knew that he had disobeyed. He had hidden things from Dream. He had hoarded supplies, things Dream wouldn’t want him to have. Dream had even let him keep all of his things before finding the secret room. Why had Tommy gone and fucked it up?
Series: Hurts in Hindsight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096145
Comments: 9
Kudos: 125





	A Good Friend

The breeze whipped through the night and rattled his bones. He was glad he was sitting, or else the violent shiver that ran through him may have unbalanced him and caused him to fall. 

_What had he done?_

He looked down at the ground from his new perch, high above the ground. The sound of the waves crashing on the beach was faint in his ears. 

_He had been so angry._

There was destruction and craters all around him. Where his house used to be was the largest crater of all. 

_“Tommy. What is this?”_

Somehow the memory of his voice was colder than the wind at this altitude. The residue of his tears felt like ice on his cheeks. His shivers did their best to keep him warm. 

A sob worked its way out of his throat. His tears had gone long ago, but the sobs came and went. What had he done to deserve this?

He knew what he had done. He knew that he had disobeyed. He had hidden things from Dream. He had hoarded supplies, things Dream wouldn’t want him to have. Dream had even let him keep all of his things before finding the secret room. Why had Tommy gone and fucked it up? 

Dream was Tommy’s only friend, and despite his flaws, Tommy loved having Dream around. When Dream was there, they could crack jokes and laugh and just be themselves. When Dream was there, Tommy wasn’t alone. 

But Tommy had pissed Dream off. Dream was gone and Tommy wasn’t sure if he was ever coming back. Dream had been so angry. Tommy had betrayed him. Tommy would have been angry if he had been in Dream’s shoes, too. Another sob pushed out from his chest. 

Tommy always fucked everything up. Dream had given him friendship when he had been at his lowest, and Tommy had to turn around and ruin that, too. 

Tommy looked to the ground. The longer he looked at it the farther away it seemed to be. He could just- 

He looked up at the sky. The stars were so pretty. Dream would love- 

Tommy dug the heels of his hands into his eyes. He just wanted to stop thinking. Everything only reminded him of all the trouble he had caused for Dream. A yell ripped its way out of Tommy’s throat, clawing its way up and forcing the sound out in broken notes. 

Tommy wanted this day to be over. Tommy wanted it all to be over. He remembers the heat of the lava rising from the floor of the Nether, and how inviting it had all seemed on that day. How he wished he had-

Tommy pulled in a short breath. He needed to go. He needed to leave. Dream was never coming back so there was no point in staying. Tommy had managed to destroy his home along with his only relationship. There was nothing in Logstedshire anymore. Nothing for him. Nothing for anyone. 

Tommy looked down at the ground again. The quickest way down was to jump. Tommy figured he could make it into the lake, and, well, if he couldn’t, no harm done-

Tommy was falling. He didn’t scream. He didn’t cry. He closed his eyes, and for a moment, he was free. 

The shock of the cold water made Tommy think that for just a moment, he had missed the lake and suddenly he was dead. Only when he gently tapped the bottom of the lake with his tattered shoes did he realize the cold was water, and the weight in his chest was the desperate, clawing need for air. 

He took a large gasp as he broke the surface. He pulled himself to the muddy shore, turning on his back for a moment to catch his breath as he looked to the sky again, just as large and breathtaking as it had been on the tower. 

Once he had gained his bearings, he pulled himself out of the mud. For a moment, he thought about turning around to make sure he had what he needed before realizing that he simply had nothing. He couldn’t stock up. He was starting over again. From the very beginning. Except now he was truly alone. 

His stomach grumbled. It was a welcome feeling against the cold of the night. Tommy took one last look back at the ruined Logstedshire, and began to walk.

Tommy’s torn and dilapidated clothing did nothing to warm him up. He was so cold to the core that even when the biome changed to a tundra, he barely noticed. 

He walked for what felt like forever. Then he recognized a village. His eyes widened. He knew where he was. 

If he continued, he would most definitely find Technoblade’s house, or at least where Technoblade’s house used to be at the beginning of Tommy’s exile. He wouldn’t be surprised if the piglin knew Tommy had been close and moved thinking Tommy may bother him. 

Tommy shook his head lightly, going dizzy at the movement. Technoblade was the best of the best next to Dream. Technoblade must have loads of items and all kinds of useful things. 

Tommy thought about his empty pockets. Technoblade wouldn’t notice if a few things went missing. Even if he did, Tommy would be long gone before he could do anything about it. 

Hope spread through his chest and warmed his core as he started walking towards where the house used to stand. Tommy thought for a moment he would cry when he caught sight of the snow covered roof peek out from over a hill. 

He pulled what little energy he had left and jogged to the doors next to the stables. A small piece of him worried about what he would do if Techno was home, an even smaller piece told him the answer. 

He cracked the door open at first, and came face to face with a zombie. He screamed and fell backwards, a pain shooting up his spine. The door had been pushed open, but the zombie appeared unable to go any further. That’s when Tommy realized the zombie was tied up. It’s also when Tommy realized there was more than one zombie. 

“What the hell, Technoblade?” Tommy muttered as he slipped into the room, now half-confident the zombies were unable to harm him. Tommy stopped in place when he saw all of the chests. They lined the entire wall, and a few quick glimpses inside proved that every one was mostly full. 

Tommy shoved handfuls of ender pearls, potions, weapons, and most importantly, food, in his pockets. He shoved a large hunk of bread into his mouth, barely giving himself time to chew before swallowing. The food felt heavy in his stomach, but that didn’t stop him from stealing a few bites of chicken right after. 

Tommy saw the ladder and headed upstairs. Before he could even turn around, the hair on the back of his neck was standing straight up. He slowly turned and looked at the enderman sitting in the middle of the room. Technoblade really didn’t fuck around. The enderman seemed trapped, and even more worryingly, Tommy could faintly make out a name tag that read “Edward” on the creature’s neck. He let out a shocked puff of air that could have been mistaken for a laugh. 

Tommy pressed his back against the wall and shuffled over to the chests behind Edward, making sure he never made eye contact with the enderman. His eyes widened when the first chest he opened was full of golden apples. Techno wouldn’t miss those. He could just make more. He had enough supplies. But if Techno found out-

Tommy went back down the ladder.

He took his new diamond pickaxe and started to break through the floor on the ground level. Knowing Technoblade, there was bound to be something hidden. 

_“Were you hiding this from me?”_

Tommy gulped. His pickaxe broke through the floor to reveal a hidden room. Tommy hopped down into it, but there wasn’t much down there other than a cow. Tommy took a moment to seal up the hole he had made. He momentarily saw the skeletons behind the glass and shook his head. The skeletons were the most mild creature in the house. 

Tommy dug down more, expecting a second secret room, but only found more and more stone. 

There was a noise from above him and Tommy froze. What if it was Techno? What if it was _Dream_? Dream would be mad at Tommy for leaving. Would he? He had told Tommy to start over. Moving was starting over. And he hadn’t traveled back into the SMP. He hadn’t broken any rules. But maybe Dream would go looking for Tommy. They were friends after all, Dream would come to his senses and realize Tommy hadn’t meant to betray him. He would have to forgive Tommy at some point. That’s what friends did. 

Would Dream be mad if he went back to Logsteadshire and Tommy had left? Would he be mad enough to kill Tommy over it? Dream had quite a temper, and while Tommy knew he deserved the brunt of it when he made Dream mad, he didn’t enjoy Dream being upset with him. 

He didn’t want Dream upset with him. If Dream found him after discovering he had left, Dream’s anger would be at its peak, even if he only tracked him down to make sure Tommy was alive. Dream cared about Tommy. Violence was in Dream’s nature, and as his friend, Tommy knew that. Dream just needed time to let the violence run its course before he found Tommy. Dream would realize what he had done to Logsteadshire and be upset with himself, and Tommy needed to be there for Dream when the masked man started blaming himself. Dream would be upset when he found out Tommy had run away. If Dream found Tommy while he was still angry, Dream would lash out, and may go too far. Dream would be so upset with himself if that happened. Dream would never forgive himself if he hurt Tommy. Tommy didn’t want Dream to have to go through that. Tommy was a good friend. Good friends didn’t let their friends get hurt if it could be prevented. Tommy had to show Dream that even after he betrayed him, Tommy could still be good for Dream. He didn’t want Dream to throw him away like-

When Tommy started having trouble pulling in air, he hit the stones and dirt around him, trying to make more room for himself to breathe. A few strangled noises pulled out of his throat that he would never admit he made as he frantically tried to make room for himself. Once he had enough room to take a few steps he felt a little better. His brain supplied that the cow had most likely made the noise. 

An idea hit Tommy. He would just hide from Dream until his anger wore off. And what better place to hide than under Technoblade’s house? He looked around and realized he had already made enough space for a bed and a few chests. It was almost perfect. Dream would work through his anger, and once he was calm, Tommy could go back with him. 

If Techno went looking for him if he noticed his things were gone, why would he think to look under his own house? And if Dream came looking for him, he would have no reason to assume Techno was hiding him. Then once enough time had passed and Dream calmed down, he could reveal himself. Techno had so much stored up that he wouldn’t notice if Tommy took only what he needed to survive. He would never know. 

Tommy just needed to hide until Dream had calmed down. He looked at the small space he had created for himself. It would just be until Dream was calm. Then they could go back to being friends. A friend was all he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it! I wrote it as a stand alone, but I may add to it in the future. I just like writing sad characters, and this whole scenario with Tommy and Dream is certainly sad. I really wanted to get into Tommy's psyche with the whole Dream manipulation and show his thought process. Let me know what you think!


End file.
